


take my breath away

by MTLS (orphan_account)



Series: can't have it any other way [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Choking, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i have lots of feeling about danton's hands so here's this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MTLS
Summary: Just this morning, Sean only wanted to be choked and fucked by Danton, but now he kinda sorta wants to be choked, fucked, cuddled and loved by him.





	take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> this is LITERALLY just pwp about sean getting choked by danton. nbd

The first time it happened, Sean was walking through the hallways at the rink, when Danton came up behind him, and lightly snagged the collar of his shirt. the motion causing the neckline to pull against his throat, slightly burning at the skin there. Danton then slung an arm around his shoulder, laughing about how he finally caught up to him. 

Sean about died after finding out that the feeling of having something tighten around his throat made him semi-hard in seconds. 

The second time it happend, he and Danton were in the middle of a impromptu wrestling match in the lockeroom. 

Danton had him backed into a corner, prodding and jabbing at him here and there, trying to take him to the ground, making Sean cackled loudly. He tried to make an escape by swooping under Danton's arm, and it was nearly successful too, until Danton turned and playfully gripped at his throat. When Danton's long, agile fingers splayed across the expansion of his neck in a mock attempt to choke him, Sean realized he wanted nothing more than for Danton hand's to tighten around him and actually do it. 

And yeah, it was only a subtle touch, just a ghost of a grip, but that's all it took for a shiver to break out on Sean's body, and a small whine to break from his lips. 

"Oh, are you okay?" Danton asked, genuinely concerned. 

Yeah, but it felt fucking amazing, please do it again. preferably, until I can't fucking breath, Sean wants to say. But instead, he remembers that he's in the locker room, surrounded by his teammates and it was absolutely not a good time to pop a hard on and fantasize about Danton's hands wrapped around his throat. 

So, he mutters out a tiny "yes" and takes a deep breath.

He's totally got this under control. Definitely. one-hundred percent. 

(Which is a whole lie, because that night while he was in the shower, he brought himself to an orgasm twice with the image of Danton's hands around his throat and his name on his lips, until Sean had to slump against the shower wall to keep himself upright, with shaky thighs and sticky hands.) 

Danton catches on a week later. 

"So, what's up with you neck?" He asks one night, while they were hanging out at his house. Sean was trying very hard to not get caught up in the fact that Danton's arm is slung across the back of the couch, dangerously close to the neckline of his t-shirt. 

"Uh, what do you mean?" Sean answers, trying to play it off, because he knows exactly what Danton means. He'd been shrugging away from anyone who'd go after his neck, because he knows that things will likely go south if the team finds out. 

Danton just rolls his eyes. "Did you hurt yourself? Are you being dumb and do I need to take you to see a trainer?" 

Sean frowns deeply, because what the fuck. Danton's not only extremely gorgeous and already on the top of his "people to fuck" list, but also super fucking considerate. Sean feels literal warmth swirling around inside his chest. 

Just this morning, Sean only wanted to be choked and fucked by Danton, but now he kinda sorta wants to be choked, fucked, cuddled and loved by him. 

(Which now proves even more, that Sean definitely does not have this undercontrol.)

"I think I might have pulled a muscle. Or something," He says lightly. "It's no big deal, really." 

"Well, you do feel a bit tense," Danton points out. And at that moment, Sean realizes how truly fucked he is, because Danton presses his entire palm against the back of Sean's neck, as he makes the observation. Despite the warmth that Danton's hand gives off, Sean finds himself getting cold chills from head to toe, a small groan escaping from his lips. 

Danton's hand retreats immediately. 

"Did I actually hurt you?" 

No, but I really fucking want you too, Sean thinks. 

"N-no," Sean trying to not make a fool of himself. 

Danton nods and presses his hand back against Sean's neck, kneading lightly until Sean's head lulls back a little. Sean feels like he's overheating, his stomach in knots. 

He should probably put a stop to this, especially since he can feel his cock hot against his thigh, but his overwhelming thirst for Danton's hands and cock beats out his tremendous stupidity and thoughts that this is a bad decision. 

Danton's hands are now ghosting their way along the side of his neck now, right below his ear, and the base of his skull is tingling. It's not long before he's holding back moans, trying to save himself from total embarrassment. 

"Feel good?" Danton asks, obliviously. As if he totally doesn't notice Sean's dick growing. Maybe he's just being a Bro.

Instead of a proper answer, the only thing Sean can manage is a "hmmp," because Danton's fingers press harder into his neck, squeezing around the base of his skull.

And, Jesus Fucking Christ, Sean's having a hard time keeping himself from guiding Danton's hands to the front of his throat, where he wants him the most. He's dying to have Danton's hands around him, controlling him. 

Fingertips dance along the length of his neck, as his dick strains against his sweats. It's so goddamn good that Sean thinks that he could probably come like this. 

"Hey, you can stop now, it feels better," I mean, it never hurt in the first place, but he thinks that's better than him saying, please stop because your hands on my neck makes me think of you choking me until I come. 

Which is something you don't say to your best friend. 

But that thought disappears when he feels Danton's fingers gliding up the length of his thigh, until his palm is pressed flat against his dick and holy shit. Sean bites down on the inside of his lip to make sure that he's not dreaming. 

"Uh, Danton," He swallows, breathing out heavy when Danton squeezes him through his sweats. Sean can't help but to push his hips up for more. 

"Is this okay?" Danton asks as he cups him lightly. Sean has to bite into his lip to keep himself from whining. 

"Fuck, yes. Yeah, I'm just-" 

So confused. Sean's been dreaming about this for weeks and now Danton here with his hand on his dick and he's just lost. 

Danton seems to read his mind, because he laughs. "Why do you think I've been touching you so much recently? I've been trying to hint at you for forever now," He kisses along Sean's jaw, tongue slipping out to swirl around the area of skin below Sean's ear, making him shiver and tilt his head to give Danton better access.

He can't keep himself from panting when Danton slips a hand pass the waistband of his sweats, warm palm directly touching his dick and he has to grip at Danton's hair tighly, because he's now frantically working at Sean's neck, all teeth and tongue. 

He's still trying to make sense of everything, but it's literally impossible to get a grip with Danton's hand down his pants and his mind swimming because fuck yes. He's wanted this forever and now it's finally happening and he's totally not going to let this opportunity go to waste. 

"Are you fucking serious?" He manages to finally breathe out. He tries to swivel his head to look Danton in the eyes, but Danton's not budging as he works a truly impressive hickey on the side of his neck that will definitely make him lose his lockroom cool for weeks to come. Sean feels pretty gone by now, his dick heavy and leaking against his thigh. 

Danton pulls away, nugging his cheek with his nose. "Brad told me I was being really obvious with all the touching, but you, literally didn't even catch on." 

"Oh," It's totally not a big deal, he's not going to make a big deal out of best friend palming at his dick and sucking his neck raw. 

Danton seemingly doesn't want to waste any more time, because he tugs Sean's shirt up, pulling off his own a second later. Sean watches his muscles pull together, before he tosses their shirts to the other end of the couch and attaches his lips to Sean's chest.

Danton then proceeds to push Sean's shoulders down so that he's falt on the couch, and lays on top of sean, hands roaming any place he can get his hands on.

"You're so pretty," He mumbles out, making Sean laugh, but it soon evolves into a lewd moan when Danton slides down to mouth at his dick. He breathes hot puffs of air over the fabric of Sean's sweats and licks at the material covering him until it's damp- until Sean is twisting his fingers in danton's hair to keep his there because he needs more. 

"Fuck," He squeezes his eyes shut, choking. And Danton just grins up at him, lazily and kisses a hot trail over his jutting hip bones, scraping his teeth gently, but hard enough to make sean cry out. 

Sean already feels wrecked and they've barely even done anything. 

Danton pulls Sean's sweats off in one swipe, but takes his time pulling off his boxers, ultimately deciding that more teasing is necessary. He runs his tongue over the head of his dick , and it's fucking intense this time; so much hotter and wetter, and Sean definitely whimpers. 

“Don't tease, asshole.” 

“Patience.”

Sean arches his back and whines, “I've literally never been patient; just hurry up.”

Danton laughs and the rumble spreads over Sean's dick, causing him to tighten his fingers into Danton's hair. Danton moans at that and pauses, and Sean smirks because he knows that he just discovered Danton's weakness. He tugs again, just to hear Danton moan, even if the wonderful sound is muffled by his boxers. 

“Interesting,” Sean mocks, but Danton doesn't respond, he just snaps the elastic band of Sean's boxers against his skin, repeating the motion until the skin is pink before he finally pulls the material off. 

For a moment, Danton just stares at Sean's dick as pulses against his stomach. It's flushed a dark pink and the tip is glistening when Danton finally moves to suck on the head, his tongue lapping at the precome, before he goes down; throat relaxing so he can take as much as he can, and hand fisting at what he can't. 

Sean chews at his bottom lip, one hand gripping at Danton's shoulder and the other fisting at the brown leather of the couch. He tries to keep himself calm so that he doesn’t buck up and choke Danton, but it feels so fucking good, Danton has to know what he's doing. 

He knows just the right amount of pressure to give, bobbing up and down and moaning obscenely around the mouthful of dick, shooting vibrations down Sean's length that make his spine tingle. He has to force Danton off because if it goes on for another second, he's absolutely going to come down Danton's throat, and that's not how he wants this to end. 

“Danton, please just fuck me already,” He calls out completely breathless. Danton's mouth is swollen and slick but Sean can't help but to pull him up for a kiss. 

"Fuck, yeah, hold on. I have lube and condoms," He says into Sean's mouth, pressing another kiss to his lips, before rushing off to retrieve all the necessary items. 

Sean uses this time wisely by taking a breather and trying to gather himself because what? 

His heart is pounding against his ribs, stomach feeling warm and fuzzy. But his dick is so fucking hard that it's leaking and his neck is just itching to have something around it already. 

He swallows thickly, running his fingers through his hair, thinking he might melt before Danton gets back because he feels overheated and so desperate.

Danton returns with lube and a foil packet in one hand, and grins, settling back down on top of sean. 

he presses open mouthed kisses over sean's nipples, until sean is sensitive and begging for more. 

"hurry up, fucking please,” Sean stutters out. His body is thrumming with anticipation, so ready to be fucked and to finally have, after weeks of waiting, Danton's long fingers around him. He moans at the mere thought, and Danton snorts. 

“You're so eager.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

“And demanding,” Danton adds, but he finally gets to work.

He coats his fingers in a generous amount of lube and brings his hand down to circle around Sean's hole, teasing. He presses the pad of his fingers against it and sean mewls high in his throat, closing his eyes as his mouth drops open in a silent moan as soon as Danton's index finger enters him.

Danton crooks his finger down, pulls it out, and pushes it back in until he sets a rhythm, before adding a second and third finger. He works sean open until his thighs are shaking and he's shaking just wanting Danton to hurry up. 

Danton uses his teeth to tear the foil open, and slips out of his sweats and boxers, before rolling the condom down his leaking dick and slicking himself up. He pushes Sean's thighs up, staring down at him questioningly with his lip tucked between his teeth, as if waiting for permission. 

“Yeah, c'mon,” Sean croaks, pushing at Danton's hips. 

Danton nods, and shifts pressing the head of his dick right at Sean's puckered hole tauntingly, his hands tightening around Sean's thighs to keep him in place. 

“Danton,” He keens, scratching a hand down Danton's back, in between his shoulder blades and Danton accepts the touch with a shudder. 

“So whiney,” Danton mutters as he slips the head of his cock in and Sean's breath catches in his throat as Danton sinks into him nice and deep, until the front of his thighs are pressed flush to the back of Sean's. 

He pulls at Sean until he's right at the edge of the couch, and then stands up straight, his dick jolting inside of Sean. Sean makes a noise low in his throat, a drawn out cry being pulled from him as Danton pulls back and then pushes back in.

He takes it slow at first, fucking Sean nice and steady with his hands wrapped firmly around his thighs. Sean wonders if he'll have bruises tomorrow and hopes that he will. 

“God, you're so fucking tight,” Danton moans obscenely, and it takes all Sean has, not to come right then and there at the sound of Danton's husky voice. 

He looks amazing like this, Sean thinks.

Danton's hair is slightly damp, and there's a sheen of sweat on his chest, his lips swollen and red from kisses, with his brow furrowed in concentration as he fucks into him, picking up the pace each time he slams in, until Sean is a mess of broken moans and shaking limbs. 

Sean's cock bounces against his stomach with each powerful thrust and his orgasm is simmering just under his skin, tingling in his knees and fingertips. 

A series of high-pitched cries are pushed out of Sean every time Danton pushes in and he's biting back moans above him, and it's possibly the most attractive thing Sean's ever seen. 

“You're really gorgeous, Danton,” Sean says, hoarsely, running a hand along Danton's chest. 

“Hey now, don't get cheesy when I'm fucking you.” Danton quips back, eyes light. Sean just let's out an airy breath and hooks his legs around Danton's waist, urging him to continue. 

Danton switches their position again, leaning down until his chest is flush with Sean's with one of Sean's legs propped over his shoulder and the other still around his waist. It's so fucking easy to hit his prostate like this, and every time Danton does, Sean spasms a little.

And of course, this is enough, but Sean's wants more. 

“Danton, put your hands around my throat. Please, I'm-” He literally needs it, he's pretty sure he might literally combust without it, especially since Danton has such a good angle; the head of his cock hitting sean's prostate right on everytime. 

He's falling apart, pliant and needy under Danton. 

“Wait, Seriously?”

“God, yes. I'm so fucking serious, put your hands around my throat and fuck me harder.” 

Danton tilts his head to the side, hand tentatively coming down to rest at Sean's neck. Goosebumps prick the whole of Sean's body as nervous fingers drag over his throat, and Danton's thrust slow momentarily as he lets Sean guide him by his wrist. 

Sean keeps his hand wrapped around Danton's wrist, looking up at him pleadingly until he feels Danton slowly begin to tighten his grip. Mouth falling open, Sean's let's his head fall back to give danton more to grab if needed.

Danton picks up his pace again, ramming into sean's prostate, sending shivers and electric shocks up his body, head to toe. Pleasure wraps him up and swallows him whole, the grip on his throat stealing more breath away from him, but he really doesn't mind because this is what he's been waiting for all along. 

It's so much better with danton's fingers around his throat, the restriction absolutely delicious, intensifying the pleasure in every nerve in his body. He's pliant, save for his deathgrip on Danton's wrist, as he gets fucked into pure bliss. 

“Shit, you have no idea how fucking hot this is,” Danton says unevenly. Sean couldn't reply, even if he wanted to, so he simply lets out an airy breath in response. 

Danton drops Sean's leg from his shoulder and presses himself tight against sean's body, stomach brushing Sean's dick with each thrust. His hand is still around Sean's throat firmly, and the other is fisting at the head of Sean's dick as he desperately kisses him. It renders Sean completely breathless. 

He can't breathe and tears are pricking at his eyes now, but it feels so good that he doesn't even want it to end. When Danton's fingers grow even tighter, sLSean sobs out, and he knows that he's close because of the way he's moaning into the sweaty skin of sean's collarbone, his hips moving sloppy and out of control. 

Sean comes so hard, he cries. His body tensing and then spasming around Danton's dick as his come lands thickly up his chest and over Danton's knuckles.  Danton follows a few seconds later, coming with his hips stuttering, moans loud in Sean's ears.

Sean's shaking afterwards, body feeling heavy and relaxed, and completely blissed out. At some point, Danton let go of his throat, and the air floods back into his lungs. A pleasurable burn where Danton's fingers had been, and he absolutely doubts that he's going to be moving any time soon. 

“So,” danton lifts his head with a stupid, lopsided grin and Sean just. Likes him so much. “How long have you wanted that to happen?”

“Literally fucking weeks," His voice is practically gone, it sounds fragile and scratchy. 

“Why didn't you just say so?” Danton frowns when Sean smacks him on the ribs. 

“What would i have said? Yeah, were best friends, but I'd really love it if you fucked me and also choked me, until I'm breathless. Thanks?”

“I would've been into it,” Danton says, as he drags his lips over the red marks on Sean's neck, kissing them gingerly. 

“Literally? Shut up.”

Danton moves some of Sean's hair out of his face to look him in the eyes and then asks, "Hey, we should get you a collar or something. You know, since you like being choked and all.”

“What the actual fuck, Danton? I'm not a dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr!](https://linebrawl.tumblr.com)


End file.
